Tid Bits From Insert awesome story title
by Loudpeltwarrior
Summary: Just some tid bits from a book I wanna wright. I have yet to come up with an awesome series name. xD  Rated T for blood and stuff.


**A/N: A couple of mixed up tid bits from a book I wanna wright. I'll eventually piece it all together...  
**

* * *

"Oh, and that's _real_ important." June said sarcastically.

We all cracked up at this.

Otto frowned, but he gave a smirk as well.

I grinned at June and she gave a smile back.

"Alright guys, enough with the messing around." I said, still chuckling. "Eat up."

We dug into our chicken, eating like nobody's business.

God, KFC was _awesome_. I still can't believe we got our hands on it.

"Hey Em," Ty called to me. "You want some butter for those potatoes?"

"Do even know me?" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and tossed a butter packet to me.

I caught it and smothered my potatoes with it. Yum.

I glanced once more at June, sitting silently as usual.

She was so important to us... I knew I was the leader and all, but she kept things together. She made us laugh, she cheered us up when we were down... She never cried, even in sad situations.

She was... amazing.

* * *

June sat on the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling over the edge.

"Stupid." She hissed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

All the hate and anger that had been caused by those "super confidential geeks who mess around with the dead and the living" flooded out in those four words.

That was just how June was. She never said much, but when she did, it usually revealed all her feelings.

She suddenly felt two firm hands slam into her back. She whirled around to punch the jerk... But she hit air.

It was too late.

She was falling.

She knew she was about to die. She knew this was the end of the road.

Millions of memories flashed through her head. Emily guiding them towards safety. Ty grinning at her. Otto punching someone's lights out with his super strength. Zero.

It felt like forever before the ground even came close.

She could almost feel the approaching impact... Honestly, it was terrifying.

Just before she hit the ground, she let out a strangled cry,

"Zero!"

She loved him. She loved Zero. She loved him with all her heart.

This was the last thing she thought before her world went black... Before she closed her eyes forever.

* * *

I stared down the cliff side at the broken body of June, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't believe she was dead. After all we've been through, she_ fell off a freaking cliff. _

Zero stood rigid next to me, looking to shocked to be sad.

"Is... is she really dead?" Otto whispered, tugging on my shirt.

I cracked. It's was all too much. My silent tears turned into violent sobs just as Ty walked over to support me.

I cried into his shoulder, feeling like my world had fallen apart. June was our anchor, she held us together... and now... she was gone. I just couldn't freaking believe it.

"It's okay." He whispered into my hair. "It's okay."

* * *

**Book 3: Lie to Me** (A/N: Yes, I have come up with the third book title. xD)

My gaze burned into his, dread filling me like a flood.

"Oh God, no." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Em." He said, stepping closer. "I had too."

"Don't call me that!" My voice rose dramatically. "You have no right!"

"I have every right." His eyes softened, pain flickering within. "I love you, Em. Even if you don't love me."

I paused, my heart beginning to pound. Of course I loved him! But how could I, after this?

"I used to love you." I murmured. "Until you became a backstabbing traitor."

"Stay with me." He moved even closer. "I didn't want to betray you. I was forced too." "Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, finding my dignity. "And you were _forced_ to join us, right? And you were _forced _to care for us." I closed the gap between us, my face right up in his. "You were _forced_ to kill June." I shoved him back with all I had. I hated him. He was disgusting.

He stumbled for a second, but recovered his balance quickly.

"That's right. I knew. I knew all along." I hissed. "You wanted her to die. You are a traitor and you'll never, EVER, be aloud in my family _again_."

His face didn't change, but his eyes told it all. The guilt, the sorrow, the anger. All of it, flashing in his gaze.

I didn't even feel guilty as I continued. "You pushed her. You heard her scream, you heard her hit the ground, you heard her die." I could feel tears on the verge of falling. "You freaking did it, but you didn't even care. You just wanted the reward."

"That's not true!" He yelled suddenly. "I didn't want the reward... I wanted us to live, I wanted _you_ to live. That was the only way to keep the peace. I had to kill one of us too keep us safe."

"Right. Sure." My eyes burned with tears as I stepped back. "Like I'm going to believe you."

I turned and ran. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't freaking believe it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. xD, I didn't intend to drop this on you guys in the first chapter.  
A good book lets the reader get attached to the character before you kill it off. **

**So er yeah, I hope you (kind of) liked it.**

**Oh, and the characters are half human, half spirit. They have supernatural powers. Unfortunately, none of them include flying. (Sorry June.)  
**


End file.
